Phantoms of the Cosmos
by Albedo238
Summary: After bringing about a new world, Shulk, Fiora and friends all hoped for a more comfortable life, but with a warning from Alvis to Shulk, the real struggles for this world might just be beginning. ShulkxFiora, with a little ReynxSharla and DunbanxMelia. WARNING: DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS! Reviews are most appreciated.
1. Prologue: A Warning

**Prologue: A Warning**

It's evening time in Colony 6. We see Shulk and Reyn leaving the Defence Force Area, and talking to one another as Reyn says, "Man, what a day."

"Tell me about it," replies Shulk. "I may not be doing the exercises you're usually made to do, but even I'm not invulnerable to Colonel Square-stache's outbursts."

"Yeah, he's been workin' you pretty hard," responds Reyn. "Having you research so much Machina and High Entia technology to try to create better weapons. His heart is in the right place, but I don't know, he must be becomin' paranoid or somethin'."

Shulk then says, "After all we've went through, I can somewhat understand, even if it does look he's going off the deep end."

"Yeah, but still..." Reyn begins to respond. "Does get me a little worried about him."

"You and me both, friend," Shulk says back.

A little while passes between them without a word from either person, until Reyn breaks the silence by asking Shulk, "So, will I see you back at home?"

"Not right now," Shulk replies. "I promised Fiora that I'd meet her in the park for a late supper."

Reyn gives Shulk a big and jovial smile and says, "Lucky guy, you! Well, you better hurry up! Don't want to keep that girl waitin', as well as that food. Might get a right bit angry with you if you let it go cold."

Shulk just chuckles and replies, "Even if it does go cold, it should still be delicious."

Reyn's smile disappears as he quickly facepalms then says, "Sometimes, I wonder if Fiora is right about you?"

"Right about what," Shulk asks his friend while looking at his curiously.

Reyn then says, "About the possibility that you might not have a sense of taste."

Shulk just smirks then asks, "Is that it, Reyn?"

"Come on, Shulk, it's not funny," says Reyn in a serious tone as he looks at Shulk in a equally serious manner. "That girl pours her heart into everything she does for you, hoping that you will notice her more and more. Hoping you might... you know..."

"Reyn, don't assume I don't know what you're talking about," replies Shulk. "I don't need to see into the future to know that Fiora is my real future, like I've always known for the most part."

"Then what's the deal with you not properly complimenting her food," asks Reyn. "She goes out of her way to make it some of the best we've ever had in this world, which is just about darn near is. This especially is what she does for you, man."

"Now, I'm starting to think you're the one worrying too much, Reyn, and not the Colonel," replies Shulk calmly. "I always love Fiora's cooking. It's just that my taste buds don't want to discriminate, or that I don't want to build her hopes up too much to the point she might think I'm being a phoney. That's all, Reyn."

"Yeah, well..." Reyn starts to say. "Your taste buds better learn to discriminate if you want to have any hope of sweeping that girl off of her feet in the future. You've got the skills to build and research weapons, as well as the ability to swing a sword, but you better learn to be more romantic. Don't want to end up falling behind Sharla and me, do ya'?"

"It's not a competition, Reyn," answers Shulk.

"But you do get what I'm sayin', right," Reyn asks again.

"Of course, I do, and you're right," says Shulk. "I guess I need to step things up with Fiora here before too long."

"Well, just don't go too fast," says Reyn. "But at the same time, do the very best you can do, okay?"

"I will, Reyn," replies Shulk. "Anyway, I think I've wasted enough time talking to you, so I better hurry up and meet up with Fiora for our supper."

"Gotcha'," says Reyn. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right," says Shulk. "Take care, Reyn."

As both friends wave to one another, they both go their separate ways as Shulk readies himself to go to the park.

After a bit of walking, Shulk hears a familiar voice says, "Shulk..."

Shulk stops for a minute and listens again to the voice call out his name, to which he responds, "That voice... is that you... Alvis?"

Just then, appearing from behind Shulk in a portal of light, we see Alvis step through, as he then says, "Hello, Shulk."

Shulk turns around to see Alvis, and says, "It really is you, Alvis."

"Shulk," Alvis says again. "You have done well at creating a boundless world without the need for any gods. This is the true world that life in this universe that was needed from the beginning. The world that Meyneth couldn't give the people, even with the power she possessed."

"Well, if we're being honest here, Alvis," replies Shulk. "I wasn't alone. I did have your help, and the help of my friends. That much, I can say."

"Perhaps so," responds Alvis. "But... even with this said, this world is still not a perfect utopia."

"I already have that figured out, Alvis," says Shulk. "I know that nothing is truly perfect in this world."

"Yes, indeed," says Alvis. "Which is why I come bearing a warning for you."

"A warning," Shulk asks with a curious expression. "About what?"

Alvis continues with, "Just because you have eliminated one great danger in the form of Zanza, this does not mean you are all safe. In fact, with what I feel, there may be dangers out their greater than that of Zanza."

"What do you mean, Alvis," asks Shulk, becoming more and more curious with each minute. "What do you feel?"

"I feel that this world you have created will soon become a battleground for a war that will throw everything asunder," says Alvis. "What will cause it, I can't completely say. The feeling I'm getting isn't quite clear just yet, but I hope it will become more so with time. I guess we shall find out down the road."

"Alvis," Shulk asks again.

"Until then, enjoy your time with your friends," says Alvis. "Spend as much of it as you can with them. With what may or may not be coming, you still want to be able to treasure as many moments as you can. Who knows how many more you might get after such a new battle has occurred?"

Shulk just stands there looking dumbfounded at Alvis, not saying a word.

"Farewell, Shulk," says Alvis. "If we meet again, I will try to aid you the best I can."

Alvis then walks back into his portal of light, disappearing into the ether.

"A warning," asks Shulk to himself. "A new war? Our world to become a battleground? Who else could be out there?"

Shulk just looks at the evening sky, which is quickly filling with stars. Afterwards, the scene ends.

To Be Continued in Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 1: Romantic Supper

**Chapter 1: Romantic Supper**

Taking place in a large, circular area made of energy that is coloured purple and black, we see the place is lined with several creatures, all of which have an astral design to them with purple outlining. They are all designed in a peculiar way as far as their shape is concerned.

One creature among them is designed in a way that appears to be more extravagant as it appears like it's wearing an astral cape that is part of it. The creature steps up to a circle which happens to be a type of viewing screen as it shows a single, blue planet.

"This nameless world," says the extravagant looking creature, even though we can't see a mouth on him. "It is a simple planet that holds great potential as it was formed by the hands of a simple creature, as told by our ally, a resident of the former world that was around before."

The viewing screen then changes to a view of Shulk, who continues to walk towards the park.

"This boy who created such a world," says the creature again. "He possesses the powers of a god, but he renounced such a title. While very noble of him, he has also left this world vulnerable to all other threats out there. He is unaware of just what potential he possesses, as told by our ally, who was soundly defeated by him. Let us keep it that way for now as we begin our move, the move that our ally will help us to accomplish. The power this boy possesses will be ours as we can then bring the rest of this universe to its knees."

We then hear a familiar voice call out saying, "You talk as if you have the boy already. I would be careful we don't get overconfident. After all, I learned that very thing myself when I fought this boy and his friends."

We then see a person step into the area, which turns out to be Lorithia, who then gets looked at by everyone else in the room.

"And I would be careful about who you talk to in such a way," says the creature. "After all, it was us who brought you back from the dead and have given you a new greater purpose when you were defeated and humiliated by that boy."

"He possessed power I had thought impossible by anyone else other than Lord Zanza," replies Lorithia. "I will not make that same mistake again. You shall see for yourself, Var'lon."

"I should hope not," says the creature answering to the name of Var'lon. "For your sake anyway."

"I know you brought me back to life as you have the power to do such a thing, being the creatures of ether you are," says Lorithia. "And yet, you are all still restricted to this dimension, and it alone. For that, you, the Zuul'tar are useless without my help."

Var'lon comes in front of Lorithia at the speed of sound, then says to Lorithia, "Careful of what you say, woman. After all, if it wasn't for us, you would be lost without the help of your precious Lord Zanza."

"And yet, you're all relying on me to free you so you can be let loose upon the universe," says Lorithia. "However, I only have enough power to let myself out of this dimension. Nothing short of the power of the Monado will be powerful enough to let the rest of you out. And even then, this is going to take some time, so you all better just sit back and relax while I do the hard work. And in exchange, you will allow me to lead your Zuul'tar and to do with them what is necessary to do. Therefore, you cannot threaten me at this point, being as I am the one to do this for you all."

Var'lon just looks at Lorithia for a moment, then says, "Very well. You will lead our forces should you be able to free us from this dimension, even after we manage to obtain the power of that boy, the one you call Shulk."

"If I get my share of that power," Lorithia replies. "Then my allegiance to you all will be forever. This... I promise you all."

"You talk very sweet words, Lorithia," responds Var'lon. "I certainly hope you can hold up your end of this bargain."

"Remember well, Var'lon," says Lorithia. "You need my help to escape, so until that point in time, your threats are just idle."

Var'lon just makes growling sound.

"Now, if you will all excuse me," says Lorithia. "I need to make preparations for my return to my world."

Lorithia turns around a walks away with Var'lon and the rest of the Zuul'tar looking at her as she does. Var'lon then says, "My threats may be idle now, Lorithia, but don't waste your good fortune. Once we've obtained what we desire, what use will we truly have for you, then?"

Switching back to Colony 6, Shulk comes into the park where Fiora is waiting as she is sitting on one of the benches, and holding a small basket in her lap.

As she hears his footsteps, Fiora looks to her left to see Shulk coming her way. Fiora then smiles and says with what appears to be a sigh of relief, "There you are. I was getting a little worried for a minute that you wouldn't come."

"I wouldn't miss this even for the world, Fiora," says Shulk as he gets closer to where Fiora is.

"Well, worried that maybe you wouldn't come on time," Fiora responds.

"Yeah, I was rather worried about that myself," says Shulk as he then sits himself beside Fiora on her left. "The Colonel really had me working my tail off today in trying to get a new weapon constructed."

"It's strange how Colonel Vegarre is thinking there could be another attack coming," says Fiora. "But with all that we went through in the past, I guess it is better to be safe than sorry."

"Yeah," says Shulk as he thinks back to what Alvis just told him recently.

"What's wrong, Shulk," Fiora asks.

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing," says Shulk trying to weasel his way out of having to explain himself.

"Shulk, let's don't start this again," says Fiora. "If something is bothering you, you have to tell me about it, okay? I can't help if you don't tell me."

"I know that, it's just..." Shulk tries to say.

Fiora asks, "It's just what?"

After a bit silence, Shulk says, "It's nothing, just trying to come up with an excuse, but I guess I can't."

"You should know you're not going to dodge a question from me that easily, mister," says Fiora in a somewhat playful tone.

Shulk just chuckles a bit, then says, "I suppose not."

Fiora giggles some, then says, "Anyway, being serious about this, what is bugging you?"

Shulk puts on a solemn look, then says, "I... I talked with Alvis a while ago."

"Alvis," asks Fiora. "He hasn't shown himself for a while since that time after we fought Zanza. What was he wanting to talk about?"

"I don't quite know," says Shulk. "He was being rather cryptic. He said that our new world might soon turn into a battlefield. That there might be dangers out there greater than that of Zanza."

"Really," asks Fiora with a surprised expression. "Coming from Alvis, this probably shouldn't be taken lightly."

"Perhaps," replies Shulk. "It's hard to imagine any dangers out there greater than Zanza, since he was a god. But like you said, with Alvis saying this, we may have no choice but to take it seriously."

A bit of silence occurs again between the two of them, until Fiora breaks it by saying with a smile, "Well, we can worry about that later. Right now, I imagine you must be hungry right now."

"I certainly am," responds Shulk.

"Very well, then," says Fiora. "Let's eat!"

After a while passes, both Shulk and Fiora are eating some of Fiora's cooking.

"Wow, this is so good," says Shulk.

"Really," asks Fiora.

"Yeah," replies Shulk. "This food is incredible tonight."

Fiora sighs then says, "And there you go again."

"What," asks Shulk. "I said your food is incredible, and I meant it."

"I know," says Fiora looking somewhat depressed. "But it seems that's all you say about it."

Shulk smiles at Fiora, then asks, "Is this that whole thing about you thinking I have no sense of taste?"

"Well, I do work my fingers to the bone to make sure my food is the best out there," says Fiora. "And it's like you can't even acknowledge that."

"I'm sorry... on all accounts," says Shulk.

Fiora smiles somewhat, then says, "Well, I guess it's not your fault, Shulk. You are who you are. Reyn told me that one time, so I guess I should accept that."

Shulk smirks slightly, then says, "He told me that you think I have no sense of taste, and started to wonder if that was true. I'm very sorry, Fiora. It may not mean much for me to say this now, but your food really is the best I've had."

Fiora puts on a pair of big eyes as she looks at Shulk with surprise, then says, "Really? You think so?"

"Well, I haven't tried all of the cuisines in the world, but I suppose even if I did try them all, yours would rank up top upon all of them," says Shulk.

Still looking at him with her big eyes, Fiora puts on a beautiful smile and says, "Thank you, Shulk."

"You're very welcome, Fiora," says Shulk with a sincere smile. "I know you do this mostly for me, so I need to learn to be more complimenting when you put your all into a dish."

"Thank you again, Shulk," says Fiora. "I really appreciate you being more open like this."

"Anytime," replies Shulk.

They look at each other affectionately, then Fiora looks up at the night sky and says as she closes her eyes after a deep breath, "The breeze feels so good."

Shulk also looks up at the night and says, "Yeah, really good."

Shulk then stops looking at the sky long enough to look back at Fiora, taking in every lovely sight about her, from the delicate, yet bright glow of her skin, to the rich colour of her hair and to every curve of her body. Every bit of Fiora is a treat for Shulk's eyes. Shulk eyes Fiora's soft lips and he slightly blushes about it.

Fiora looks at Shulk to see him looking at her, and she asks, "What is it, Shulk?"

"Oh, uh..." says Shulk with a look that makes it look like Fiora caught him with his pants down. "It's nothing. I just, uh..."

Fiora giggles and says, "Come on, you're not going to hide things from me that easily. You should already know you can't. What is it, this time?"

"Well, you see..." Shulk begins to say.

"Yes," Fiora asks as if to pressure to Shulk to talk.

"Well," Shulk stammers again. "Do you, uh... do you... remember... the first time that... we...?"

"Uh-huh," Fiora asks yet again.

Shulk clenches his eyes shut as he forces the words out of his mouth, which are, "Do you remember the first time we kissed?"

Fiora puts on a more surprised look as she sees Shulk look like he's bracing himself for a slap, but then she puts a sincere, yet alluring smile as she reaches her hand over to stroke his face as she says, "How could I forget?"

Shulk opens one eye to see Fiora with that lovely smile on her face as he says, "Really?"

"Yeah, I remember very well," says Fiora. "We were on the Mechonis's fallen arm, and I was unconscious. The last thing I saw after waking up was seeing your face near mine, and I remember feeling your lips on mine."

"Well, if I am to be honest, I was giving you water in the best way I could since you weren't waking up," says Shulk. "But still, it was a great moment for me, too."

"The best moment for me, in my opinion," says Fiora. "I've never told you this before, Shulk, but... I think it's best I tell you now."

"Fiora," Shulk asks.

"Shulk, I..." Fiora starts to say with a hint of embarrassment as she rests her head on Shulk's shoulder. "I... love you."

Shulk just puts on a big look of surprise while blushing brightly, then he says as he puts on an endearing look while putting his hand on the back of Fiora's head, "I... love you, too, Fiora."

"Really," asks Fiora. "You mean it?"

"Every word of it," says Shulk with a warm smile.

Fiora smiles warmly herself as she closes her eyes, then says after a bit of silence, "Can we stay like this for a while?"

After a bit of silence from himself, Shulk says, "Sure."

After a very long period of no talking between them, Shulk says, "I think it might be getting late, so we might want to head home."

"Can I stay with you for tonight, Shulk," Fiora asks.

Shulk, who looks like he's about to jump out of his skin from what Fiora said, replies, "What?"

"My brother is going to be working a good period of time with Otharon and Vanea on trying to refurbish the colony with both High Entia and Machina technology, so... I think it'll be alright with him if I stay with you for tonight. Will that be alright, Shulk?"

Shulk was finding it very hard to speak right now, but all he could say was, "Uh, well... sure. If that's what you want to do right now."

"It is, Shulk," says Fiora sincerely. "Until then, let's just stay like this for a just a while longer before we head home."

"Well, uh... alright," says Shulk. "We'll stay like for a little longer."

After that, Shulk goes back up to looking at the night sky.

Just then, we see Fiora get a devious smile on her face as she thinks, "Heh heh, what Shulk doesn't realise is that my brother only went to work with Vanea and Otharon for so long just so Shulk and I could have this alone time with each other. Thank you, Dunban. I won't let you down."

To Be Continued in Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 2: Unforgettable Moment

**Chapter 2: Unforgettable Moment**

Later that night, Shulk and Fiora reach a house that we assume belongs to Shulk. Being a gentleman, Shulk gets the door for Fiora to let her in first.

As both Shulk gets inside right behind Fiora, he flips the lights on, which shows the place is quite tidy. After that, he closes the door behind them.

"Wow, Shulk," says Fiora. "I figured your house would be somewhat of a sty, but it's actually pretty nice."

"Well, to be honest," Shulk replies. "I don't spend a lot of time in my house as I'm usually at the lab, or going off looking for scrap."

Fiora sighs, followed by, "Yeah, I know. Just the usual things you do."

"And of course, there's... spending time with you," says Shulk with a smile.

Fiora looks back at Shulk with a surprised look, but then slightly looks away from him while blushing with a smile.

"Anyway," Shulk begins to say with a slight look of embarrassment himself. "I only have one bed here, so we'll have to share it for tonight."

Fiora looks back at Shulk, and blushing brighter than ever.

"Of course, if that's a problem, I could find..." Shulk continues to say while stammering.

"No," Fiora says while still looking embarrassed. "That won't be a problem at all."

"Ruh-really," asks Shulk who looks as if he's now scared stiff by what Fiora just said.

"That is as long as it's not a problem for you," replies Fiora.

"Oh uh, no, it won't be," answers Shulk. "Anyway, shall I show you to my room?"

"Sure," says Fiora still in an embarrassed tone.

After that, the two of them walk forward.

They soon reach a door which Shulk then opens for Fiora to walk through first. Shulk comes in from behind her to turn the lights on to show the room is his bedroom.

"Well... here it is," Shulk says. "Anyway, go ahead and get yourself ready if you need to. While you're doing that, I'm going to go wash my face a little bit. Be back in a minute."

"Okay," says Fiora.

After that, Shulk walks away and towards another door.

Just then, we see a sink filled with water and a pair of hands going into the water. After that, we see Shulk rub his face with some warm water. After getting done with that, he brings down, one on each side of the sink and he looks at himself in the mirror.

"I can't believe this," Shulk thinks to himself. "I've got Fiora in my bedroom. Oh, what do I do now? I never thought something like this would happen. I just hope she won't think I'm moving too fast for her or anything."

Shulk takes another scoop of water and splashes his face with it.

"I really don't know how to go about this properly," Shulk continues to think to himself. "This is all so sudden. I mean, we've known each other and liked each other since we've been children, so it shouldn't be a problem for us to have a more adult relationship. But then, we just confessed our feelings to one another just a while ago, so this could be going a little faster than either of us are comfortable with. Come on, Shulk, think! What should I do right now?"

Taking another scoop of water in his hands, Shulk splashes his face.

Shulk then thinks again, "I guess I won't know unless I don't get in there and find out what Fiora wants to do. Alright, just calm down, Shulk. Take it slow and easy. Fiora is a beautiful woman, and I desire her more than anything at this point, so I guess it's only fitting that I see to this right now. Can't let anything hold me back."

Shulk takes a few deep breaths to settle his nerves down.

"Alright, that should do it, I suppose," says Shulk to himself quietly. "I think I'm ready now."

After that, we see Shulk walk out of his bathroom, entering his bedroom. However, when he gets in there, he sees Fiora with her back facing him and has just taken off her top, revealing her white, strapless, lace bra. Shulk freezes up with a massive look of embarrassment on his face while making a single sound of absolute shock.

Fiora hears Shulk and turns around to see him, then she says, "Oh, Shulk."

"Guh," says Shulk who then turns around to look away from Fiora and says, "Sorry, I'll leave if you need me to give you privacy."

Fiora looks a little curious, but then smiles as she says with a giggle, "Oh, Shulk."

While Shulk's back is still facing her, Fiora walks up to him and hugs him from behind, which causes Shulk to blush even more from seeing Fiora's arms wrapped around him, especially with her breasts pressing against his back.

"Fiora, I..." Shulk tries to say while still looking very embarrassed.

"It's okay, Shulk," says Fiora calmly. You can look at me as I am right now if you want to. In fact, I want you to."

"You... you sure," stammers Shulk.

Fiora replies softly, "I am. More than I could ever be."

As Shulk begins to turn around, Fiora backs herself a very small way from him so he can take her all in. When Shulk is turned around, he tries to keep his eyes on Fiora's face, but he can help but look at her chest in the bra she's wearing, as well as her trim stomach. Shulk's blushing becomes brighter and brighter as he takes in Fiora's body, but this only serves to have Fiora smile and giggle more, which in turn makes Shulk blush even harder.

"Fiora, you're..." Shulk says with a spot of trouble. "Are you sure we're not moving too fast here?"

"Maybe on the surface," Fiora says with a smile never leaving her face. "But I think we know very well we like each other. I believe we've always known since we were still children, so I don't think it's too fast for us to do this right now, especially after we admitted our feelings."

"I suppose not," Shulk says. "But still, what if we...?"

Fiora just walks to Shulk and presses her right index finger over his lips to quiet him, then she says, "Don't think about it too much, Shulk. Let's just go with it, okay?"

Taking her finger from his lips, Fiora closes her eyes and brings her own lips close to Shulk's, then she slowly and passionately kisses him while she wraps her arms around his neck to bring him a little closer.

Surprised at first, Shulk then closes his eyes and kisses her back while he grabs the sides of Fiora's stomach.

As they continue to kiss, the scene switches over to them both kissing each other in the others embrace while sitting on the bed in just their underwear, with Shulk wearing some grey boxer briefs and Fiora in a pair of double string side bikini panties that match her bra in colour and material, and the back of them are somewhat see-through.

After a good while of kissing, they lie down on the bed beside one another though still in each others embrace.

"See, Shulk," asks Fiora. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"No, it certainly wasn't at all," Shulk says with a smile. "Still, I haven't been this active since our adventure together."

"Same here," says Fiora. "I never thought something like this could be more exhilarating than even all of the fighting we've done."

"We've certainly been through a lot together," Shulk says. "Yet, even after all of it, I guess it feels like it was meant to lead up to this. At least, that's what I feel, and I didn't even need a vision to see it."

"So, you're saying this moment was fated to happen," asks Fiora.

"I know we can't know what's really going to happen," says Shulk. "But this moment just feels right, doesn't it?"

Fiora smiles and says, "It sure does. I guess saying this was fated is nice way to put it, even it might sound a great deal far fetched."

"It probably does, as well as very unscientific," says Shulk with a chuckle. "But even so, being with you like this, that doesn't matter one bit in the slightest."

"You really mean that, Shulk," asks Fiora.

Shulk smiles warmly and says, "Every word."

Fiora just giggles.

"What's so funny," asks Shulk.

"Just you," says Fiora. "You trying your hardest to sound romantic right now."

"You think me being romantic with you is funny," asks Shulk.

"Just a little bit," says Fiora. "Mostly you trying to hide the fact you're still embarrassed to be with me like this."

Shulk blushes a little and asks, "You can still tell?"

"Of course," says Fiora blushing a little herself. "I can't say I'm completely one to talk."

"But you still wouldn't have it any other way, would you," asks Shulk.

"Too right you are," says Fiora with a romantic smile.

Fiora then climbs on top of Shulk, and looks at him with a kind look of desire while she rubs his chest with her hands.

"So, if it's okay with you," Fiora begins to say. "I was hoping we could take things just a tad bit further."

"And exactly how far are we talking," asks Shulk.

Fiora somewhat blushes, then says, "Well, for starters..."

Getting a shot of Fiora's upper back, we see her hands to go the back of her bra as they begin to unfasten it. After that, switching to shot of Fiora's back as well as the back of her head at a shot where we can see Shulk's face, Fiora removes her bra from her body and holds out to the side.

We then get a close up shot of Shulk's face, which is beet red from all the blushing he's doing, as his eyes grow very wide with surprise. The only word out of his mouth is, "Wow."

Going back to the same back shot of Fiora's body, Fiora tosses her bra away to the side. After that, we get a head and shoulder shot of her front, though low enough to get some of her cleavage, as she smiles through her blushing, then she says, "So, I take it you like what you see?"

Going back to a close-up shot of Shulk's face, which is still red, as he smiles slightly and just nods.

Back to the head and shoulder shot of Fiora, she giggles while still blushing.

We then get a shot of Shulk's head on the side of it as Fiora brings her own head down to kiss Shulk passionately while grabbing him from the sides of his face, and he brings his left hand up to her face to kiss her back. After that, we see Fiora press her breasts firmly into Shulk's chest without seeing anything suggestive. Then, we get a full body shot of the two of them making out.

We then get a shot of Shulk's right hand sliding down Fiora's smooth back. We then get another shot, this one of Shulk's left hand as it slides down from Fiora's face to the side of her body, where he then rubs the side of her right breast. Going back to Shulk's right hand, we see it go down the rest of the way on Fiora's back, then down to her butt where he rubs the exposed parts of it as well as the back of her panties. This causes Fiora to giggle into Shulk's mouth while she's still kissing him as we get a shot of the sides of their heads.

The two of them slowly stop kissing after a while of it to look into each others eyes for a moment, each with a big smile.

"You're not doing too bad right now, Shulk," says Fiora seductively.

"You're not giving a lot of reasons to go about this in a bad way," replies Shulk.

"Well, since I took off the first of my knickers," says Fiora blushing hard than ever. "I suppose it's only right to take this as far as we can take it."

"Are you sure," asks Shulk. "If we do this, there's truly no going back. Are you really sure about this?"

"Well, to be a little honest with you, I am very scared about it," says Fiora nervously.

"You're not the only one," says Shulk. "I guess we take this as slow as possible."

"Agreed," says Fiora. "So... are you truly ready?"

Shulk takes a deep breath, then says, "Ready as I'll ever be, Fiora."

Fiora gulps, then says, "I suppose I am, too."

"Very well," says Shulk as he nods.

Fiora nods nervously herself.

After that, we get a shot of the foot of Shulk's bed. After a while, we see Fiora's panties hit the floor. After a while, they're followed by Shulk's underwear.

Just then, Shulk and Fiora roll over with Shulk on top as we get a shot of the sides of their heads. They then look into each others eyes with expression of both love and fear.

"Well, I suppose this is it," says Shulk.

"Uh-huh," Fiora says nervously. "I'm scared like nothing else, but as long as we do this out of love, anything else shouldn't matter at this moment, right?"

"Too right," says Shulk.

Fiora smiles, then says tenderly, "I love you, Shulk."

"I love you, too, Fiora," Shulk replies back.

Slowly but very passionately, Shulk and Fiora go back to kissing one another. After a while of this, Shulk stops kissing Fiora on the lips then goes down to her neck to kiss it, which makes her breathe heavily.

As that last, the scene goes dark though we hear Fiora's breathing getting heavier all of a sudden.

To Be Continued in Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 3: Preparations for Fun

**Chapter 3: Preparations for Fun**

Morning comes to Colony 6 as we're taken to Shulk's bedroom. Shulk and Fiora are in bed together, still naked. Shulk is lying down face up on the right side of his bed, his entire lower body covered by the sheets. Fiora is lying face down on the left side, with most of her body exposed except for a good bit of her butt and her entire left leg. Both have content smiles on their faces.

"Mmm, Shulk," Fiora quietly says in her sleep.

Just then, a knock comes at Shulk's front door. The sound causes Shulk to slowly wake up from his sleep as he covers his eyes from the sun so he can open them without much trouble.

"I wonder who that could be at this time of the morning," Shulk asks.

Shulk starts to sit up until he sees Fiora stir and start to wake up as she says in a groggy manner, "Shulk, who is that?"

"Don't worry, Fiora," says Shulk calmly. "I'll go see who it is. You just continue to get some sleep, okay?"

"Oh, okay," says Fiora before she goes back to sleep.

Getting a shot of the bedroom window, we then she Shulk rise up as he stands, though only the upper part of his upper body. He looks forward for a while in the direction the knocking is coming from, but then looks back at Fiora just for a bit with a warm smile on his face.

After a while, we see Shulk heading to the front door as he's dressed in just his shorts as far as outer clothing is concerned.

"Alright, I'm coming," says Shulk still trying to get some sleep out of his eyes.

As Shulk opens the door, he sees a Defence Force soldier on the other side, who salutes Shulk and says, "Good morning, Mr. Shulk, sir!"

"Oh, uh, good morning," says Shulk as he salutes back. "What is it you need?"

"Yes, sir," says the soldier. "Colonel Vegarre wants you to finish the new Ether Disruptor weapon that you were working on yesterday, as he said it would be quickest if you did it in your home."

"I thought I was going to be taking a day off after working on it for so long," replies Shulk. "At least, that's what the other soldier said as I got such a day off from Otharon."

"Yes, that's what I was told, sir," says the soldier. "However, Colonel Vegarre says he believes this needs to be finished posthaste. Those were his orders."

Shulk sighs and says, "No rest for some people, I guess. Did you bring the weapon with you?"

"Uh, yes sir," says the soldier as he then bends down to his right to pick up the weapon, which is a large, white, rifle-type weapon. "Here you go, Mr. Shulk, sir."

Shulk takes the weapon from the soldier, then says, "Thank you. You may return to your post."

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir," says the soldier with a final salute before he walks off.

Shulk sighs again and says, "Well, there went my day off."

Taking the weapon in with him, Shulk closes the front door.

We're taken back to where Fiora is as she's still sleeping. Suddenly, she begins to stir a little bit as she wakes up. As she sits herself up, we get a shot of the back of her upper body as she looks around and brings her left arm up to her chest. We then a get a shot of the front of her upper body as she's using her left arm to keep her breasts covered.

"Shulk," asks Fiora as she continues to look around.

After a while has passed, we see Fiora, who is now back in her bra and panties, come into the main part of Shulk's house and look around.

"Shulk," says Fiora. "Where are you?"

"Back in here, Fiora," says Shulk voice, which makes Fiora look in the direction it came from.

As Fiora begins to walk in the direction of Shulk's voice, we're taken to where Shulk is as he's in some type of lab/garage-type area, working on the weapon he was given by the soldier.

Fiora then walks in to see Shulk doing his work, and says, "Hey!"

"Oh, good morning, Fiora," says Shulk as he looks back at Fiora, getting a pleased smile from seeing her in just her underwear before going back to his work."

"What are you doing," Fiora asks.

"Well, not having a day off, that's for sure," says Shulk with a look of grimace. "Colonel Square-stache has me trying to finish this weapon for him."

"Certainly has impeccable timing, doesn't he," asks Fiora.

"You're not kidding," says Shulk.

Fiora steps a little close to see the weapon that Shulk is working on, then asks, "What type of weapon is it?"

"It's an Ether Disruptor," says Shulk. "It sends out a wave that can cause the Ether in any type of equipment of living creature to self-destruct."

"Sounds nasty," says Fiora. "How does it work?"

"Well, the wave this weapon fires..." Shulk begins to say. "...causes the ether flow to be reversed and it's speed of flow to increase rapidly to where the device or creature can't stand such a thing. And Bob's your uncle."

"Wow," says Fiora. "Hard to believe such a weapon could be put to any use during these seemingly endless times of peace."

"I know," says Shulk. "But this is just the Colonel becoming paranoid. Of course, with me getting that warning from Alvis last night, hard to say I'm not becoming a bit worried myself."

"I imagine you would be," says Fiora. "Alvis was quite the seer, he was."

"And if another battle is coming, I do want to be ready for the most part," says Shulk. "That is if I can get this weapon finished."

"You do seem to be having a spot of trouble with it, as it appears," says Fiora.

"Well, it should work on the surface, but deep down, it fills like there's something missing," replies Shulk. "As if it won't really work properly without this missing element, but I don't quite know what it is."

Fiora smiles, then kneels down next to Shulk as she puts her hand on his shoulder, then says, "Don't worry, Shulk. You'll figure it out, somehow."

"I hope so," says Shulk. "I don't want to be here all day as I did have a quite a bit of fun things to do on my day off with each other."

"Do you think you possess what you need to finish it," Fiora asks.

"I could check," says Shulk. "But I have this gut feeling that I don't."

"Well, while you're checking on that, I'll go make us some breakfast, okay," Fiora says.

"Sounds good right about now," says Shulk. "I think I'm really going to need it."

"Well, then, I'll hurry right on back," says Fiora as she gets up and walks out of Shulk's working area.

Fiora then comes into Shulk's kitchen, and starts to go through the things in his refrigerator and cabinets to find some stuff she needs to make him and her a decent breakfast. After that, we fast forward through a series of scenes of Fiora making breakfast as she does all the necessary things.

In the next scene, Fiora and Shulk are having breakfast together as Shulk manages to take a long enough break from working on the weapon.

"Wow, this is really great," says Shulk as he seems to be enjoying Fiora's food a lot.

"Thank you, Shulk," Fiora replies. "I was surprised you had a lot of ingredients to fix some really good food in your kitchen, despite the fact you claim to not spend a lot of time in your house."

"Well, I can't live on an empty stomach, now can I," answers Shulk with a smile.

Fiora giggles and says, "I suppose not. Still, I never took you for someone to fix his own meals, seeing as your skills are more towards fixing and creating tools and such."

"People are just made to surprise, sometimes," replies Shulk.

"I guess I can't argue with that," Fiora says.

"Despite all of that, though," says Shulk. "Your food really is leaps and bounds better than what I can fix, and that's saying a lot."

Fiora looks at Shulk with her big, beautiful eyes with a charming sparkle in them as she asks, "You really mean it?"

"I know I don't say that a lot," says Shulk. "But I think it's because of that, I would hope you would think I was being very sincere with you when I did."

Fiora looks away from Shulk with a big smile and says, "Thanks, Shulk. I really wish you would tell me such a thing more often, but because I could tell you were being very honest with me about my food, I guess it's good that you don't. So... thank you again."

"It's not problem, Fiora," says Shulk. "Anything I can do to make you happy and see you smile."

Fiora looks at Shulk with a warm smile on her face.

After Shulk smiles back at Fiora, he looks back at the weapon, then says, "You know, Otharon said I could have a day off today, and you know what?"

"What," Fiora asks.

"I'm going to," says Shulk boldly. "I know Colonel Square-stache wants me to finish this weapon, but since I don't have the materials at the moment to complete the bloody thing and the fact I was supposed to have a day off today since I don't feel like doing any scavenging to finish it since I don't know if the parts we need are even present, I'm going to spend this day relaxing, especially since I'll be spending time with my favorite girl."

"Really," asks Fiora with a great deal of surprise on her face.

Shulk says back to her, "You are my favorite girl, and there's no one out there I would rather spend time with than you."

"Thank you, Shulk," says Fiora.

"For what," Shulk asks.

"For being a guy I can love till the end of time," says Fiora.

Fiora then brings her head over to Shulk and kisses him on the lips, and he kisses her back.

After their kiss, they both just look at one another for a minute, until Shulk breaks the silence by asking Fiora, "So, what would you like to do today?"

"Well, anything at the moment sounds good as long as I get to be with you," says Fiora. "But I guess if I'm to be more exact with my choice, how about we spend some time on the beach today? I've kind of wanted to get back to wearing a bikini since I now got 100% homs body back."

"You always were head-turner for me when wearing such a thing," Shulk says with a chuckle.

Fiora just giggles.

Shulk then says, "Well, let's finish our breakfast, so we can get to the fun we're going to have today."

"Sure thing," says Fiora.

And with that, the two of them went back to eating their breakfast.

To Be Continued in Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 4: On The Beach

**Chapter 4: On The Beach**

Back in the realm of the Zuul'tar, Lorithia is another area as she's doing some type of process, or getting ready for it.

Lorithia suddenly generates a massive, intricately designed circle of energy coloured gold underneath her, and begins to chant some words we can hardly understand while her eyes are closed.

After a while of that, the circle begins to pulsate and throb with energy.

Just then, we get a shot of Lorithia's face as her eyes open, and she gives off a sinister smile.

"The process of my return to the world has now begun," says Lorithia. "I leave everything else up to you, Var'lon."

Just then, we see Var'lon and several other Zuul'tar come from behind Lorithia from a distance as to not step on the circle she made and Var'lon says, "Very well, Lorithia. We shall proceed with the next step in your return. Just so long as you can hold up your end of the bargain."

"No need to worry yourself," Lorithia says. "I still have a score to settle with that boy and his friends, and this time, nothing is going to stand in my way."

"We can only hope so," says Var'lon, who then nods to the Zuul'tar on his left, then the ones on his right.

After a while, Var'lon and the Zuul'tar that accompanied him surround the circle. After that, they hold out their arms and start to release energies that go into the cirlce, changing its colour to purple, and causing the energies going through it to become more powerful.

"It may be a while before I'm free and able to enter the world again," says Lorithia. "But, I do believe my patience will not go unrewarded here.

After we get a final shot of Lorithia grinning, we're then taken back to Colony 6.

Arriving near a house is Shulk, who's now dressed in his swimming trunks and swimming sandals, and is carrying a towel over his shoulders.

Suddenly, we see Dunban step out of the house.

"Hey, Shulk," says Dunban. "Fiora is almost ready. She said she just wanted to make some snacks for the both of you."

"Good idea," says Shulk. "We'll both probably get hungry from all that we plan to do today."

"I imagine so," says Dunban with a chuckle.

Shulk chuckles back, then he says, "So, how did everything go with refurbishing project?"

"Very well," says Dunban. "Hopefully, if all things go right, we should be able to be finished within a few more days before we truly go public with this."

"Great to hear," says Shulk. "If all goes right, Colony 6 here will become a beacon of two of the most advanced technologies in this world becoming one, as well as everlasting peace between all races."

"Hear, hear," says Dunban. "Of course, seeing as we need as much help as we can get, Vanea is thinking of constructing some Mechon units to help with the building process."

"Good idea," says Shulk. "We could definitely use a durable hand with such a task. You know, it is funny though. We once thought of the Mechon as the scourge of this world."

"Yes," replies Dunban. "And now, after everything we've been through, we're relying on their help to create the true utopia we've always needed. It certainly is a funny world, or at least how life acts in it."

Shulk then starts to speak again, saying, "You know, that does remind me, I don't know if Fiora told you, but I had a visit from Alvis last night."

Dunban replies, "Oh yeah, Fiora did tell me about that. What she said about what you heard from him sounded pretty ominous. Let's just hope we don't have to go through such another fight, especially given the possibility this force could be more dangerous than what we dealt with in this past with the Mechon that Egil created, as well as the Telethia."

"Well, whatever happens," says Shulk. "I'll be sure to protect Fiora for good this time, and will make sure nothing happens to her. I may not have the real Monado anymore, but that won't stop me from doing what is necessary to keep her safe."

"I know you will do your best, Shulk," says Dunban. "And I'll be there to help you do so as Fiora's big brother."

Shulk gives Dunban a single nod, and says, "Right."

Dunban puts on a certain look as he says, "You know, Shulk... about last night between you and my sister."

"Uh," says Shulk becoming nervous. "What about it?"

Dunban goes silent then says, "Ah, it's nothing. I just hope you both enjoyed yourselves, that's all."

"Oh, uh," Shulk stammers a bit. "We, uh... certainly did. I at least hope Fiora enjoyed herself, but I think she most likely did."

"From what she tells me, and without going into much detail, she said it was greatest night of her life being able to spend it with you," says Dunban.

"Really," asks Shulk with a bit of a smile.

Dunban just nods to Shulk with a smile, then says, "You two certainly are a perfect match, and I know pretty much all of us back in Colony 9 knew it, too."

"I see," says Shulk as he slightly blushes.

Just then, we hear Fiora's voice as she says, "What are you two talking about here?"

Both Shulk and Dunban look to see Fiora walk out of the house as she's wearing her bikini, swimming sandals while carrying a basket in her right hand and a towel over her left shoulder, and is putting her left hand on her hip.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing, dear sister," says Dunban.

"Uh-huh," says Fiora with suspicion. She then looks at Shulk, and spins around for him while asking, "So, what do you think, Shulk?"

"You look fantastic, Fiora," says Shulk. "But then, it's hard for to not look good in anything I've seen you in."

Fiora giggles cutely, then says, "Anyway, I guess we better head off to the beach now."

"Alright, you two have fun," says Dunban. "I'm probably going to go see Vanea and Otharon to check on what needs to be done next."

"Hey, Dunban," says Shulk. "Can I get you to talk to Colonel Square-stache for me?"

"If it's about the weapon he wanted you to work on," Dunban starts to say. "Sure, that won't be a problem. We'll help you search for any raw materials you may need. For now, just enjoy your day off, okay?"

"Thanks, Dunban," says Shulk with a smile. "Come on, Fiora. Let's head for the beach."

"Yeah," says Fiora. "I hope we have a lot of fun today, especially since I heard Reyn will be trying his hand at fishing again."

"I hope he succeeds this time," says Shulk. "Of course, not to say it won't be a riot if he flubs up again like he did that time before."

"It certainly was," Fiora responds with a giggle, which gets Shulk to laugh a little himself.

"Well, shall we be off," Shulk asks.

"Let's," answers Fiora.

After that, both Shulk and Fiora begin to walk off while Dunban stands back and watches them with a content smile on his face.

After a while has passed, we're taken to the beach with Shulk and Fiora arriving there.

"Wow, the water is so blue today," says Fiora. "And the weather is gorgeous."

"I know someone else who's gorgeous," says Shulk as he looks a Fiora with a smile.

Fiora looks back at Shulk with a surprise on her face, but then looks away and blushes slightly.

"Anyway, let's find a spot to set our stuff down on so we can do some swimming," says Shulk.

"Sounds good to me," replies Fiora.

Just then, as they're going to set down their stuff, they see that Reyn, Sharla, Riki and Juju are at the pier, about to do some fishing.

"Well, there they are," says Fiora.

"Let's see what happens," says Shulk.

As both Shulk and Fiora are about to watch, we're taken over to where Reyn and the others are as Reyn is getting himself pumped to catch some fish.

"Yeah, time to show those fish it's now Reyn Time," says Reyn boldly.

"That's the spirit, Reyn," Sharla shouts to cheer him on. "You show those fish whose boss."

"Please, sister," says Juju. "This will embarrassing if Reyn messes up again at this."

"Oh, don't be so pessimistic, Juju," says Sharla. "I'm pretty sure Reyn will succeed this time."

"Catch big fish, Reyn," says Riki. "Riki want to eat very big fish."

"Don't worry," says Reyn. "I'll make sure to catch us all a real big whopper!"

As Reyn takes his fishing rod with him, he heads to the edge of the pier and begins to cast the line.

After a short while has passed, Reyn feels a strong tug on the line which alerts him.

"Alright, I got one," shouts Reyn.

"Awesome," shouts Sharla. "Reel it in!"

Reyn starts trying to reel in the fish he managed to get.

"Certainly putting up a fight," yells Reyn. "It must be huge!"

"Do it, Reyn! Do it," yells Juju.

"Riki so hungry! Go, Reyn," shouts Riki.

"I think I almost got it," says Reyn. "I'm really about to do it, this time!"

"You're almost there, Reyn," cheers Sharla.

"And here we go," shouts Reyn.

Reyn pulls as hard as he can to catch the fish, but suddenly, the force from the rod causes Reyn to lose his footing.

"Whoa," shouts Reyn before he goes right into the water.

"Oh, not again," says Sharla.

"You were saying before, Sharla," asks Juju.

"Riki thought Reyn had it this time," says Riki. "Oh, Riki very wrong."

Sharla walks to the edge of the pier, and asks, "Are you okay, Reyn?"

Reyn, who's now swimming, says, "Yeah, nothing hurt except for my pride. Stupid fish."

Sharla just giggles, then says, "Well, come back to shore and we'll try again, okay?"

"Right, I'm not giving up yet," says Reyn. "One of these days, I'm going to catch a bloody fish."

Back to where Shulk and Fiora are, both of them are laughing about what happened to Reyn.

"You know, I'd feel sorry for Reyn if it was so funny," says Fiora.

"I know what you mean," says Shulk. "Anyway, let's go find us a spot."

"Right," says Fiora.

To Be Continued in Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 5: Feeling Useless

**Chapter 5: Feeling Useless**

Back on the beach, we're taken underwater where Shulk and Fiora are swimming together as they both have their sandals off.

After a while passes, they both bring their heads out of the water to get some air.

"Wow, the water feels so good today," says Shulk.

"Does it ever," replies Fiora. "I'm so glad we decided to do this."

"Same here," Shulk says. "I wonder how long we've been swimming for?"

"For about a while," says Fiora. "I think I'm getting really hungry."

"Well then, let's break for a bit to get something to eat," says Shulk.

Both Shulk and Fiora begin to swim back to the shore to eat some snacks.

As the two of them get back onto shore, they look to see Reyn and the others are still at it with their fishing as Juju is now up to doing it, in which both Shulk and Fiora see that he's successful in catching a fish.

"They've certainly been at it for a while," says Fiora. "I wonder if we should take them something to eat? I did make more than you and I will probably be eating today, anyway."

"You know, that doesn't sound so bad," says Shulk. "I did want this day to be just for us, but having a few friends to share it with might make things better."

Back to where Reyn and the others are at, Reyn tries his hand again to catch a fish.

"Alright, time to show these blasted fish whose boss," says Reyn before he casts the line.

"With the skills you've displayed so far, Reyn, it'll be a miracle if you manage to catch even one," says Juju.

"Don't you worry, Juju," says Reyn with confidence. "Ol' Reyn's got this one in the bag!"

"I can know you can do it, Reyn," says Sharla.

Just then, Reyn gets a tug on his line, making him say, "I got one! Oh yeah, you're mine this time, fishy fishy!"

"Reel it in, Reyn," shouts Juju.

"Catch fish, Reyn! Catch fish, catch fish," Riki yells.

"I'm gonna' do it," shouts Reyn as he's doing his hardest to reel in the fish.

Reyn tries to pull the fish out of the ocean with a strong yank, but only ends up falling onto his back.

"Reyn, are you okay," asks Sharla.

"Well, gonna' feel that one in the morning," says Reyn. "Did I catch the fish."

Juju picks up the line to show the hook is empty, and says, "Nope. It got away."

"Gah, damn it all," says Reyn out of frustration.

Just then, we hear Shulk chuckle and Fiora giggle, which gets the attention of the others as they look to see Shulk and Fiora coming towards them.

"Seems that Reyn is still having a great deal of problems with the whole fishing matter, yeah," says Shulk.

"Oh, hey there," says Sharla with a big smile. "I take it you two were enjoying a little swim?"

"Yeah, Shulk and I were having a bit of a date today," says Fiora. "I made some snacks for the both of us to share, but I don't think we'll be able to eat them all, so I thought you all might like to have some."

"Thanks, and we're probably going to need it if Reyn's fishing doesn't get any better," says Juju.

Reyn sits up and says to Juju, "Ah, stow it, kid!" He then turns to look at Shulk and Fiora, then says, "You know, a little grub might just be the thing I need do a little better. Thanks."

"We can only hope," says Fiora, followed by a giggle.

"Ah, not you too," says Reyn with a sigh.

This gets a laugh out of Shulk, Fiora and Sharla.

After a while, we see the group sitting down to enjoy the food Fiora made. When they get done eating their snacks, Reyn says, "Fiora, for simple snacks, that was some of the best food ever."

"Glad you think so, Reyn," says Fiora. "I tried to use some of the finer ingredients I have in my house to make them."

"Well, whatever you did, it was all very delicious," replies Sharla.

"Anything Fiora makes always make Riki's tummypon happy," says Riki.

"Truly one of a kind, Fiora," says Shulk. "It's spectacular."

"Thank you very much for saying that, Shulk," responds Fiora.

"Ha, looks like Shulk is taking my advice on how to compliment your food a little better than he used to," says Reyn. "Guess ol' Shulk here does have a sense of taste after all."

"Sure seems that way," says Fiora with a giggle, which gets the others to laugh, except for Shulk who just blushes.

"What, now I'm going to be the center of your jokes," asks Shulk.

"Oh, come on, Shulk," says Fiora. "Don't take it so hard. We don't tease you that often, you know?"

"I suppose not," says Shulk. "Still, this was some amazing food you made. And it was all made by an amazing woman."

Fiora just giggles and say in a semi-seductive manner, "Thank you, Shulk."

After a bit of looking at one another, they go in for a passionate kiss, which makes the others look with great surprise.

"Sharla," says Reyn.

Sharla replies, "Yes, Reyn?"

"I may have to have you check my eyes out later, because unless they're bad, I'm seeing Shulk and Fiora actually kiss," says Reyn.

"I may have to have the same check-up, because I'm seeing the same thing," says Sharla.

Shulk and Fiora stop kissing long enough to look affectionately into each others eyes. Just then, they look in the direction of their friends after they hear Reyn clear his throat to get their attention.

"Uh, yes," Shulk asks.

"Mind explaining what's going on here," Reyn answers Shulk's question with another question.

"Nothing really to explain, Reyn," says Fiora. "Shulk and I have just confessed our love for one another. That's all."

"It's true," Shulk follows with.

"Man, Shulk, I know we had a talk about it last night, but I didn't seriously think you would move that fast," says Reyn. "And you were the one saying it's not a race. Before you know it, you two will have taken things to farthest you can without things getting too out of control."

Shulk and Fiora just blush as they both go, "Uh..."

"Wait, don't say you two have already..." Sharla starts to say.

Fiora looks at the other innocently as she says, "When you put it that way... yes."

Reyn, Sharla and Riki just stand there with their mouths hanging open, though Juju's got on a confused look.

"What was that all supposed to mean," asks Juju.

"Uh, we'll have a talk about that one day," says Sharla to Juju while not looking away from Shulk and Fiora.

"You know, if you guys keep your mouths open like that," says Shulk. "You're each going to catch a fly in them."

"Well, you can't really blame us right now, can you," says Reyn. "I mean, shoot, you two were just getting around to breaking the barrier between you two, and now, you've both just about completely eradicated it. For something like that to happen overnight, it's really surprising."

"It shouldn't matter in the end though, right," says Fiora. "What counts is that Shulk and I love each other, and as long as that holds true, nothing can sunder it, regardless of what we do."

"That is understandable," says Sharla. "Just don't do anything you two will end up regretting. Of course, it's not like I'm one to talk. I never even got around to taking things that far with Gadolt."

Reyn looks at Sharla in surprise as he wants to say something, but refrains from doing so, so he doesn't end up getting slapped or anything.

"Well, anyway, I imagine you two want to get back to your date at this point, so we'll let you go if you want," says Sharla.

"Thank you, Sharla," says Shulk.

"Hold on a minute, Shulk," says Fiora. "Can I talk with Sharla alone for just a minute?"

"Something wrong, Fiora," asks Shulk.

"Oh no, just wanted to have a woman-to-woman talk, that's all," says Fiora. "Don't worry, it won't take but a few minutes, and after that, we'll get back to our special time for just us."

"Well, I guess I have no problem with that," says Shulk.

"Besides," Fiora continues. "This will at least allow to bond with the other guys. Maybe you could use this time to teach Reyn how to fish better."

"Aw, come on, enough with that," says Reyn while rubbing the back of his head.

Sharla just giggles at Reyn.

"I suppose that couldn't hurt," says Shulk. "But take too long. You make me eager to get back to the fun we were to have today."

"I know," says Fiora. "Here's a sample of the fun we might have later tonight."

Fiora gives Shulk a long and passionate kiss that looks like it might be a French Kiss, which get smiles from Reyn, Sharla and Riki, though they wonder if Juju should be seeing it at all.

After the two of them get done with their kiss, Shulk, "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Remember, that's just a sample," says Fiora before she gives Shulk a wink. "Be ready for the real deal later tonight."

"Definitely," says Shulk.

After that, Fiora gets up and says, "Come on, Sharla. Let's let the guys have their fun while we go talk."

"Oh, sure," says Sharla as she gets up and goes to walk off with Fiora to go talk.

As Sharla and Fiora leave the guys, Reyn says, "I wonder what Fiora wants to talk with Sharla about?"

"No idea," says Shulk. "But I guess that leaves us to do a little male-bonding, so we should probably use up this opportunity to do that."

"Yeah," says Reyn. "Well, anyway..."

We immediately cut away from the guys to see what Sharla and Fiora are going to talk about.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Fiora," asks Sharla.

Fiora gives a brief pause, then says, "Sharla, you first remember meeting me, right? Back when I was in a half-Mechon body?"

"That's right," says Sharla. "Where you were configured to be the central-nerve unit for a Mechon."

"And that it was thanks to you and Linada, as well as Melia, in that I got my complete Homs body back," says Fiora.

"I could never forget how happy you were to be completely Homs again," says Sharla. "For you, it was like you got your life back, especially considering you were only being kept alive my Meyneth's Monado. Why are you bringing this all up."

"Well, I guess I should be frank with you, then," says Fiora. "I think I miss that Mechon body was in."

"What," asks a surprised Sharla.

"Don't get me wrong, Sharla," says Fiora. "I'm more than happy to be back in a complete Homs body as it's the reason I can eat, wear normal clothing and other course, take my relationship with Shulk as far as I did. But still, there just feels like there's something missing from my life now that I'm back to being 100% Homs."

"Do tell," says Sharla.

"Well, for the most part, I just feel useless now," says Fiora.

"How so," asks a curious Sharla.

Fiora continues to say, "It just feels like I was never meant to be a soldier or anyone to help on the main battlefield. My brother, as we all know, is a true warrior. Reyn is sturdy guy that can act as a shield for anyone. You, Sharla, are a skilled medic who's now become one of the top doctors of the colony. Melia is incredibly proficient with ether. Riki's got talents I could never have. Even Shulk has become so powerful, going from a delicate genius to the guy who actually defeated a god and brought about this new world as he gained the ability to use a Monado in a flash."

"And you feel like you pale in comparison to all of us," asks Sharla.

"My skills in combat were merely about hunting for food and nothing more," says Fiora. "Aside from cooking, that's about it. I'm not invincible in battle like Dunban and Reyn are. I'm not as smart as you, Shulk and Melia are. I feel like I even lack compared to Riki seeing as he is considered a hero among the Nopon."

"So when you had that Mechon form, you felt like you were able to match us in strength and skill," says Sharla. "Is that what I'm getting at?"

"I didn't think about it until I long had this Homs body back, but now that I am thinking about it... yes," says Fiora.

Sharla continues to pay attention.

Fiora continues to say, "I guess it's one of those things that you don't realize what you have until it's gone. It's only because I was in a Mechon form that I was able to stand up to the Mechon, Telethia and even Zanza. Without that power, what use am I should another massive battle erupt that we might not be able to control? I know I shouldn't worry about that since we've obtained a near impossible peace, but now that I'm without the power I had, I worry about it more and more these days."

"So, what I think I'm understanding is that you want such power to protect those you care about, especially Shulk," says Sharla. "You don't want to lose any of us, and you don't want any of us to lose you."

"Shulk's lost me once before to the Mechon," says Fiora. "And we all lost Shulk that time to Dickson's treachery. It was a miracle that either of us returned from the dead."

"Too right you are," says Sharla.

Fiora looks to see Shulk helping Reyn with the fishing, then she says, "Shulk's always been important to me, and those times we lost each other made me realise just how important we are to one another. That night we shared with each other last night... I don't want it to be our only one in this lifetime. I want Shulk and I to love one another till the time we die a natural death. I love Shulk too much to see anything or anyone take him from me like Dickson and Zanza did. And I know Shulk loves me too much to lose me to anyone else like he lost me to Mumkhar when he was Metal Face. I want us to keep each other safe and alive."

"Yeah," says Sharla. "I just wish I could have done the same for Gadolt. But, while I may have failed that time, I want to make sure I don't make the same mistake with Reyn."

Fiora smiles sincerely, then says, "You really love Reyn, don't you?"

"I haven't admitted to him completely, but..." Sharla starts to say as she looks at where the guys all are. "Yes, I really do love him. He reminds me of Gadolt in many ways, but at the same time, he's his own person and I think I love him more for that. He has such a sweet and innocent disposition that I think Gadolt was missing. I loved Gadolt a lot, but being around Reyn just makes me feel more energized and optimistic about life. I really enjoy being around him because of that."

"Then you know where I'm coming from, Sharla," says Fiora.

"I suppose I do," says Sharla before she looks back at Fiora. "So, what do you need to know, Fiora?"

"I need to know if there is anyway I can use Mechon technology without giving up any part of my Homs body," says Fiora.

"You mean the Mechon technology you were using before you got your Homs body back, right," asks Sharla.

Fiora just nods.

Sharla puts on a thoughtful look, then she says, "I don't know, Fiora. That just about sounds like technology that doesn't even exist yet. We could make it happen, but as to how long it would take, I'm not sure. Let me talk it over with Melia, Linada and Vanea, and we'll see what we can come up with."

"Really," asks Fiora. "Thank you, Sharla."

"You're very welcome," says Sharla. "I do hope to have good news sooner or later."

"Of course," says Fiora. "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yeah," asks Sharla.

"Can we, uh..." Fiora starts to ask. "Can we keep this secret from the others, such as Shulk, Reyn and my brother?"

"Well, you'll have to tell them sooner or later," says Sharla. "But until then, of course we can."

"Thanks a lot," says Fiora with a calm smile. "I'm glad to know someone like you."

"Ditto," says Sharla. "Anyway, I think we've talked long enough, so let's get you back to having your date with Shulk."

"Right," says Fiora. "I'm very much looking forward to it."

After that, both Sharla and Fiora head back to where the guys are.

To Be Continued in Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 6: Keeping a Favour

**Chapter 6: Keeping a Favour**

After their day on the beach, Shulk, Fiora, Reyn (who's carrying a load of fish with him), Sharla, Riki and Juju are all walking back into Colony 6 while talking with one another.

"I must say," Reyn starts to say. "We sure caught a few big ones today."

"Thanks mostly in part to Shulk after he taught you how to fish a little better," says Juju.

Reyn just grumbles, which gets a few giggles from both Fiora and Sharla.

Shulk chuckles then says, "Don't take it so hard, Reyn. We all need a little help everyone once in a while."

"Well, in some way, Shulk," Reyn says. "You are the voice of experience in that field, seeing as you always needed my help back then before you found your own strength."

Shulk chuckles again, saying, "Yeah, you're definitely right about that."

"Well, either way, we got enough fish to last us a while," says Reyn. "Especially given that Oka won't be giving Riki a hard time about needing a good bit of food to feed all of his children."

"Yes, Reyn catch more fish than all of Riki's littlepon will be able to eat. Even wifeypon will be happy," says Riki. "Reyn become good fisherman with Shulk's help."

Just then, after the group shares a little laugh, they all look ahead to see Dunban coming their way and with a troubled look on his face.

"Hey, it's my brother," says Fiora. "He looks somewhat upset."

"I wonder what the problem is," asks Reyn.

As they reach Dunban, Fiora says, "Hey, Dunban."

"Oh? Uh, hey there," says Dunban. "Did you and Shulk have a good time?"

"Sure did, brother," says Fiora. "Hopefully, we'll have even more in the future."

"Me too," says Shulk to Fiora in a gentle tone.

Riki then says, "What is matter with Dun-dun? Dun-dun not look happy for some reason."

"Yeah, what's going on, Dunban," asks Sharla.

"Well, it somewhat has to do with Shulk," says Dunban.

"What about me," asks Shulk.

"Well... it's Colonel Vegarre," says Dunban.

Shulk asks, "Square-stache?"

Dunban nods, then continues with, "I told him you were having trouble trying to finish the weapon as told by my sister, and that you were taking the day off that Otharon gave you. That said, he was nice enough to let you have it."

"Then why so serious," asks Shulk with concern.

"Well, there is a catch," says Dunban uncomfortably.

"Which is," Shulk asks.

"Since you couldn't find the materials for finishing the weapon," says Dunban. "You're the spend the next few days finding the materials you need to complete it until you can get enough."

"He can't be serious," says Shulk in surprise. "Dunban, I know something is missing from that weapon to get it to work properly, but even I don't know where to start looking. I haven't the foggiest idea. It's hasn't been long since I started to work on technologies belonging to the High Entia and Machina."

"I told him that you might say that," says Dunban. "So he told me to tell you that you'd better spend all night looking the weapon over to make sure you know what it needs. When all is said and done, Colonel Vegarre really needs this weapon to be finished."

"The Colonel's got to be cracked in the head if he thinks we need this Ether Disruptor so badly," says Reyn. "I mean, I guess it is good to be safe than sorry, but with the power it's supposed to be capable of, it's like he thinks we're still at war with the Mechon."

"Yeah, but you can't really blame him, Reyn," says Dunban. "After all that happened that time, it's enough to get anyone's dander up a bit. Living during such uncertain times, you see what it can do to people like the Colonel."

"Well, I guess you do have a point," says Reyn.

"Yeah, such moments can be traumatic for anyone and mess up them psychologically," says Sharla.

"That is understandable," says Reyn. "But with the peace we have going on, it's not like we'll suffer another attack like we did so long ago. The Mechon are helping us, and all of the Telethia are gone as the remaining High Entia we have with us are half-breeds. That said, the only threat should be the wildlife, and nothing more."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Reyn," says Shulk.

"And what's with you," Reyn asks.

"I forgot to tell you all, except for Fiora and Dunban," says Shulk. "But I had a visit from Alvis last night."

"Really," asks Sharla.

"Hey, now this has to be important if he came to talk to you," says Reyn. "So spill it. What did Alvis say?"

"Well, he was being pretty unclear," says Shulk. "But let's see, he said that another force could be out there with this new world I created, that they could be more dangerous than Zanza."

"Another force," asks Sharla.

Juju then asks, "More dangerous than Zanza?"

"If anyone else told me such a thing, I would figure them mad," says Shulk. "But seeing as this was Alvis telling me, I can't overlook it."

"Shulk look very uneasy," says Riki. "If Shulk look worried, then Alvy must be telling truth."

"Bah, I find that hard to believe," says Reyn. "A powerful seer Alvis may be, but I think he's full of poppycock this time. Shulk created a world without gods, so what else could there be?"

"Perhaps it's the fact that this world has no gods that such a threat could occur," says Shulk. "Not that having gods made the world we had better, far from it. But at the same time, who knows what type of can of worms I've allowed to be opened by getting rid of the former one?"

"Eh, didn't think about it in that way," says Reyn.

"Well, whatever does come, it will only strengthen Vegarre's position on needing the weapon to be finished," says Dunban. "So until such a thing does occur, we will need the Ether Disruptor to be finished so we'll be ready for this threat."

"I guess I truly have no choice, then," says Shulk. "Very well, I'll look the weapon top to bottom to see what it needs to be finished, and then, I'll head out to find the raw materials until I manage to get enough to do it."

"Well, if Shulk is going," says Reyn. "Then so am I. I ain't gonna' let Shulk break his back doing this mess alone."

"Same here," says Dunban.

"Thanks, you two," says Shulk. "I would offer more positions, but I think you two should be enough to help things go along smoothly."

"Well, I know Shulk is stronger than he used to be," says Fiora. "But I want you both to look after the best you can."

"Don't worry, dear sister," says Dunban. "Seeing as you and Shulk are officially together now, I will do my best to make sure he's not harmed."

"Yeah, you got no problem if I'm to go with Shulk," says Reyn. "He won't get one scratch from any creature out there. You can count on it."

"I know, Reyn," says Fiora. "You're much more dependable than before, so I know you'll do your best to keep him safe."

"Ah, there you go again, Fiora," says Reyn. "You make it sound like totally undependable in the past."

"Not really," says Fiora. "You were a dependable guy, if not a little too hot-blooded, as well as a bit clownish, but you've become such a stronger over time. I do mean what I say as a compliment."

"Clownish," says a surprised Reyn. "You can't be serious?"

"Sorry, Reyn, but... I kind of am," says Fiora.

Reyn just sulks, which gets Sharla to laugh then say, "Oh don't take is so hard, Reyn. Even if you are a bit of a clown, it's one of your more likeable traits."

"You too, Sharla," asks Reyn as he starts to look more depressed.

Sharla laughs again, and says, "I'm just saying I love that about you, and I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Oh, right," says Reyn starting to look a bit happier, though not by much.

Sharla just giggles again before giving Reyn a kiss on the cheek, which gets Reyn to look even happier, as well as just a little embarrassed as he blushes a tiny bit.

"Seems like Reyn should perform much better after that," says Shulk with a chuckle, which gets Reyn to blush even brighter.

"Yes, well, in any case," says Dunban. "All three of us will need to be at our most focused if we're to find those materials for the Ether Disruptor."

"Don't worry, Dunban," says Shulk. "You know I will be."

"Same here, man," says Reyn.

"Very well, I'll go give Colonel Vegarre the news," says Dunban. "Until then, take care."

"Right," says Shulk.

"Oh, and Fiora," says Dunban.

Fiora answers, "Yes?"

"Will you be staying home tonight, or will you be spending it with Shulk," asks Dunban again.

"Well, obviously, I want to be with Shulk again tonight," says Fiora, causing Shulk to look embarrassed, especially since he's getting looks from both Sharla and Reyn.

"Okay, just had to know that," says Dunban. "But try not to distract him too much, if possible."

"Don't worry, brother," says Fiora as she starts to dance her fingers across Shulk's chest. "I'll make sure to get him to work his hardest while with him."

Shulk both chuckles and blushes at the same time, then says, "I'm sure you will."

"Well, we could be here all day listening to Fiora flirt with Shulk," says Reyn. "But we'd better go our separate ways right about now. I need to get these fish over to Oka and the others so she doesn't end up killing Riki."

"Yes, wifeypon probably getting very impatient for Riki's return," says Riki. "Riki and Reyn must hurry!"

"I suppose we'll meet up tomorrow then, Reyn," asks Shulk. "You, Dunban and me?"

"Guess we will," says Reyn. "Anyway, take care man. And Fiora, don't get TOO frisky with Shulk."

"We'll see, Reyn," says Fiora while looking at Shulk seductively. "We'll see."

Reyn just gets a stupid grin on his face, then he looks at Sharla and asks, "So, you and Juju coming?"

"Oh, not at the moment for me," says Sharla. "I've got to stop by Junks for a minute to talk with Linada."

"Linada," asks a surprised Reyn. "What for?"

"It's something between doctors, so it's confidential," says Sharla. "Don't worry, it's nothing to concern yourself with, okay?"

"Well, if you say so," says Reyn. "Come on, Juju. Let's go meet with Oka."

"Right," says Juju. He then looks to Sharla as he walks off with Reyn and Riki and says, "See you in a while, sister."

After Reyn, Riki and Juju are gone, Sharla then says, "Well, I better go to Junks while the day is still fresh. See you all later."

Sharla begins to walk off in the direction that Junks is in.

"I guess the rest of us should shove off, as well," says Shulk.

"Hold on for a minute," says Fiora. "I need to go say something real quick to Sharla. It won't take long."

"Oh, uh, okay," says Shulk with a great deal of curiosity.

Fiora runs to catch Sharla and as she does, she asks her quietly, "So, you really are going to talk to Linada about my request?"

"That's right," says Sharla. "If I get something helpful from Linada, I'll call for you to come meet me at Junks tomorrow, okay?"

"Thank you, Sharla," says Fiora. "I hope you'll have good news tomorrow."

"Same here," says Sharla. "Though if I had it my way, I wouldn't have you put through this, Fiora. We did a lot of hard work to convert you from that Mechon form to your original Homs body."

"Well, remember, I don't want to sacrifice my body," says Fiora. "I just find some way to enhance it, that's all."

"I do remember, but what will have to be done, that's what worries me," says Sharla. "Still, you are a good friend, Fiora, so I'll do this for you as a favour. I just hope I won't regret it."

"Same here," says Fiora. "But somehow, I think this is what needs to happen."

"I only hope we can make it happen," says Sharla.

"Thanks again, Sharla," says Fiora.

"Don't mention it," says Sharla. "Anyway, I better be off now. Hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow at Junks."

"Right," says Fiora. "Take care."

After that, Sharla begins to head off again, and Fiora then heads back to where Shulk and Dunban are.

"So, what did you tell Sharla," asks Shulk.

"Don't worry, just had to ask a small favour," says Fiora. "It's somewhat of a thing that needs to remain between us girls."

"You're not pregnant already, are you," asks Dunban.

Shulk puts on a panicked look.

"Brother," says a flabbergasted Fiora.

Dunban chuckles and says, "I'm only joking, sister. I don't think even Shulk's THAT ready to be a father just yet."

"You think correct, Dunban," says Shulk sighing out of relief.

"Well, whatever it is," says Dunban. "I guess we'll let it be between Fiora and Sharla for now. I guess I'll head back home."

"So do I," says Fiora. "At least that way so I can change before going back over to Shulk's."

"Good idea," says Shulk. "See you in a minute, Fiora."

"Okay," says Fiora before her and Dunban walk back to where their house is.

As they do that, Shulk begins to head in the direction of his house.

To Be Continued in Chapter 7.


End file.
